Triumvirate of Setza
The Triumvirate of Setza is the ruling form of government on the planet Gycin-Alset. The Triumvirate answers directly to the Intergalactic Federation Senate. History After the deadly collision of Alset with Gycin, the former government and most of the Setzan civilization was destroyed. The Triumvirate emerged from the rubble to bring order and hope the the populace. Oren Vrenno (a powerful businesswomen), Thylir Etr'Dommes (the only remaining member of the Prior Guild), and Mevisse Corchrij (a former leader and popular vote of the people) formed the first ever Triumvirate, swiftly enacting comprehensive plans of recovery to the wounded culture. The trio of leaders worked from modest accommodations in the city of Herrkinsmirra which would eventually lead it to become the capitol city of Gycin-Alset. In an astonishingly short time span of just under two decades the Triumvirate's emergency measures had saved the Setza from falling apart. A general election was held to determine the new Triumvirate who began immediately working on the long process of restoring Setzan society to its former glory. Structure Like all triumvirate's the Setzan version appoints three leaders to a voting seat within its structure. While many types of triumvirates feature generally elected representatives from a pool of candidates, the Triumvirate of Setza pulls each leader from a specific group of candidates, each representing a crucial entity in Setzan society. One member represents the will of the people, one represents the businesses and trade of Gycin-Alset, and the third represents the well-being of the economy and culture of the Setza. IF Senate The members of the Triumvirate are prohibited from becoming either Majority or Minority Senator for Gycin-Alset. Instead the Setzan industry elects the Majority Senator while a general election is held to appoint a Minority Senator. After service in the IF Senate is complete, either Senator is allowed to hold office in the Triumvirate providing that they are elected. Governance The Triumvirate acts as the eyes and ears of the entire Setza culture; all three members report on and interact with their respective demographics to ensure prosperity and lawfulness. Because it was originally formed as an emergency government, the Triumvirate has never been sufficient at enforcing laws and regulations, thus the Setza rely heavily on the IF Military to provide local installments. Due to the industrial nature of the Setza, the level of taxes collected by the Triumvirate depend on the contribution to industry. A family with many combined years of servitude will owe much less in taxes than a single Setza with little work experience. Criticism Because of traditional Setzan gender roles, the Triumvirate and Senators are most always female (with exceptions in the single digits). This has drawn criticism from men's advocacy groups within the Federation who allege that an all female government creates unchecked bias. This has been further evidenced by Vorik Ket Kettara, the first man ever appointed to the Triumvirate. During Vorik's time the Triumvirate acted very little, constantly in debate over long standing issues. Many Setza blame Vorik for having a radical stance, while those outside Gycin-Alset feel that his working class background, as opposed to the highly educated and technical background of the other Triumvirate members, was the reason for this deadlock.